Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus in which an openable and closable unit includes an image reading sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-211479 discloses a so-called one-pass double-side reading type image reading apparatus in which, in addition to a first reading sensor provided at a lower side of a glass platen, a second reading sensor is provided in a manuscript conveying unit so that a single transportation of a manuscript allows image information on the top face and the back face to be read. This image reading apparatus is configured, in order to accommodate the reading of a book-type manuscript, so that an open/close unit (cover unit) that is openable and closable to an apparatus body includes the manuscript conveying unit including the second reading sensor. When the open/close unit is opened/closed, the impact applied to the second reading sensor is reduced by retaining the second reading sensor in a box-like sensor retention unit and a bottom face of the second reading sensor and an interior bottom face of the sensor retention unit have therebetween an impact-absorbing member.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-211479, providing the box-like sensor retention unit and the impact-absorbing member in order to reduce the impact applied to the second reading sensor causes the open/close unit to have a larger size and the open/close unit having an increased weight, which causes a risk of an increased impact when the open/close unit is opened/closed. Furthermore, the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-211479 to reduce the impact to the second reading sensor causes, when the impact-absorbing member deteriorates with age, the second reading sensor in the box-like sensor retention unit has a different posture, thus causing a risk of the defective reading (one-sided blurring) of the manuscript.